sayyesfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Kim So Eun
thumb|346px|Kim So Eun Perfil * Nombre: 김소은 / Kim So Eun * Profesión: Actriz , Modelo. * Fecha de nacimiento: 06-Septiembre-1989 (25 Años) * Lugar de nacimiento: Namyangju, Provincia de Gyeonggi, Corea del Sur. * Estatura: 162cm * Peso: 45kg * Signo zodiacal: Virgo * Tipo de sangre: O * Agencia: Fantagio Entertainment Dramas * Thumping Spike 2 (Web Drama, 2016) * Scholar Who Walks the Night (MBC, 2015) * Liar Game (TvN, 2014) * After School Luck or Not (NATE, Btv, T-store, Hoppin, 2013) * A Good Day For The Wind To Blow(MBC,2012) * The Horse Doctor (MBC, 2012) * Secret Angel (Sohu, 2012) * Happy Ending (jTBC , 2012) * A Thousand Kisses (MBC, 2011) * A Good Day For The Wind To Blow (KBS1, 2010) * The Man Who Can't Get Married (KBS2, 2009) * Empress Chun Chu (KBS2, 2009) * Boys Before Flowers (KBS2, 2009) * Sad Sonata (MBC, 2005) * Sad Love Story (MBC 2005) * Sisters of the Sea (MBC, 2005) Programas de TV * We Got Married Season 4 (MBC, 2015) pareja de Song Jae Rim. * Glitter (KBS W, 2013) junto con Victoria Song de''' f(x) * Music and Lyrics (MBC MUSIC, 2012) junto con Junho de 2PM Peliculas * Sky Lantern (2015) * Vertigo (2014) * Mourning Grave (2014) * Someone Behind You (2007) * The Show Must Go on (2007) * Fly Daddy Fly (2006) * Family Matters (2006) * Two Guys (2004) Anuncios * '''2014: Botanic Farm (China) * 2013: Y'sb * 2013: Saimdang Cosmetics * 2010: Maxim Coffee CF con Jang Geun Suk * 2009: Clride. N * 2009: Bonif con Kim Bum * 2009: Donga-Otsuka Pocari Sweat * 2009: Johnson & Johnson Clean & Clear con Yoon Ah de Girls Generation * 2005 ''': Ropa Casual "Clride.n" con SHINee * '''2005: KTF con Kim Ki Bum de Super Junior * AnyCall Bodyguard mobile phone con Kim Bum * 2003: Orion Choco Pie Videos Musicales * The Position (Im Jae Wook) - Spring Expectation (2013) * Acoustic Collabo - First Love's Melody (2012) * SHINee - Bodyguard con Kim Bum Y Boom (cameo). * 8eight - Goodbye My Lover (2005) con Jinwoon de 2AM y Jung Gyu Woon. * Monday Kiz - Bye Bye Bye (2005) Reconocimiento * 2014 MBC Entertainment Awards'':' M''ejor Pareja del Año con Song Jae Rim (We Got Married Season 4) * '''2014 MBC Entertainment Awards: '''Nominada Mejor Actriz Revelación (We Got Married Season 4) * '''2014 MBC Entertainment Awards: Nueva Estrella del Año (We Got Married Season 4) * 2014 Premio Ola Corea: Cultura Popular * 2012 MBC Drama Awards: '''Mejor Nueva Actriz (The Horse Doctor) * '''2011 MBC Drama Awards: '''Nominada Mejor Actriz Revelación (A Thousand Kisses) * '''2010 KBS Drama Awards: Nominada Premio a la Excelencia,Actriz en un Drama Dayli ( Good Day For The Wind To Blow ) * 2009 KBS Drama Awards: Female Newcomer Award (Empress Chun Chu, Boys Before Flowers, y The Man Who Can't Get Married ) * 2009 Arirang Tv 1000th Episode Poll: Premio a la mejor pareja con Kim Bum (Boys Before Flowers) * 2009 Choice Awards Mnet 20: Nominada Mejor Nueva Estrella (Boys Before Flowers) Curiosidades * Educacion: ** Escuela Primaria Kumkyo. ** Donong Middle School. ** Sutaek High School. ** Chung-Ang University. * Religión: 'Cristiana protestante. * '''Deportes: ' Esquí, la Esgrima y Equitación. * '''Familia: Madre,Padre y un Hermano menor. * Hubo rumores de que estaba saliendo con su compañero en el drama Boys Before Flowers, Kim Bum, pero tales rumores nunca se confirmaron. * Fue embajadora del festival de cine de Jeonju. * Tiene una buena amistad con el actor Kim Bum y con Goo Hye Sun. * En febrero de 2015 hubo rumores de que So Eun y el actor Son Ho Joon estaban saliendo, pero estos rumores fueron negados por los representantes de ambos. ** Participo en "Music and Larycs" con Junho miembro de 2PM. ** Es amiga de la actriz Park Shin Hye ya que estudiaron en la misma universidad. ** Es amiga de la actriz Joo Da Young. ** Hizo su entrada al cine Chino con el actor taiwanés Aaron Yan. ** Chun Ji miembro de TEEN TOP eligió a So Eun, como la noona con la que le gustaría jugar al pepero game (Juego donde tienen que comer una barra de dulce hasta llegar lo mas cerca posible de sus bocas). ** Abandono el drama Inspiring Generation por choque de horarios. ** Kim So Eun abandono la película de terror 4th Period Mystery. Por o cual fue demandada por no terminar de grabar la película y dejarlo a la mitad de las grabaciones. ** Mientras filmaba Mourning Grave mostró mucha química con su compañero Kang Ha Neul. ** Song Jae Rim la eligió como su tipo ideal. ** Le gusta 2PM y su miembro favorito es Nichkhun. ** Seul Ji de RaNia se parece bastante a ella. ** Tiene un leve parecido a la actriz Park Min Young. ** Fue elegida para el Drama Web Falling for Challenges junto a Xiu Min miembro de EXO ** Bailó Like A Cat de AOA para Song Jae Rim en We Got Married. ** El 12 de julio en “'Section TV Entertainment Relay'” de MBC, se presentó el elenco''' '''principal del drama Scholar Who Walks The Night participó en una entrevista en la cual Lee Jun Ki reveló: “Estamos cansados de besarnos”,refiriéndose a Kim So Eun. *** Después provoca una risa final al mencionar: “Kim So Eun me dice -‘Hey, yo también quiero besar a Changmin oppa y Soo Hyuk oppa’. Es una mujer ambiciosa”. ** Cuando se le preguntó sobre que actor o actriz le gusta más ella confesó: “He sido fan de Won Bin desde que estaba en la primaria, puedo decir que él es mi primer amor, si tuviera que encontrarme con él en la vida real, creo que sería muy tímida para estar junto a él, probablemente saldría corriendo. Mi tipo ideal sería alguien que sea considerado y que tenga grandes habilidades de comunicación” ** Cuando le preguntaron cuanto le daría a su actuación dijo: “Me daría un 77% porque…mi suerte ha sido un 77% (risas), en realidad mi personalidad es muy tranquila y reservada, así que no es fácil para mi interpretar papeles animados o extrovertidos, siempre tengo que esforzarme mucho para expresar a esos personajes de una forma convincente”. ** Quiere casarse a los 30 años. ** Fue escogida para modelar la marca Wella en toda Asia (Menos en Japón y China) durante el año 2015. ** Es muy popular en China. ** Dijo que yano le tiene miedo a las camaras que antes. ** En una entrevista que tubo se le dio a entender que su posible tipo ideal seria Song Jae Rim. Enlaces * Facebook * Twitter * Perfil (Nate) * Perfil (Daum) * HanCinema Galeria Kim So Eun3.jpg|kim so eun Kim_So_Eun1.jpg|kim so eun Kim_So_Eun7.jpg|kim so eun Kim_So_Eun37.jpg|kim so eun kim so eun.jpg|kim so eun 600full-so--eun-kim.jpg|kim so eun Kim-So-Eun1.jpg|kim so eun 9df0ca39e00d8cda13e211aaf746a518.jpg|kim so eun 279759ee3d6d55fbd38e90556c224f4a20a4dd7d.jpg|kim so eun AgeFeeling2.jpg|kim so eun kim-seo-eun-1.jpg|kim so eun Kim-So-Eun.jpg|kim so eun shizi2.jpg|kim so eun 1ce7844896f63039dc3b384214e97eef.jpg|kim so eun descarga.jpg|kim so eun Kim-So-Eun-l-Officiel-Hommes-3.jpg|kim so eun original.jpg|kim so eun tumblr_nulnepmWo71rcoad1o1_500.jpg|kim so eun